1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus having a heat radiation cover with a fan attached thereto.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD), which is a type of flat panel display, displays a desired image by controlling the light transmittance by changing the liquid crystal arrangement of unit pixels. Since the LCD is not a self light-emitting device, the LCD includes a backlight assembly placed behind a liquid crystal display panel to provide light to the liquid crystal display panel. The backlight assembly includes a light source, and a variety of elements for providing light of the light source to the display panel. The backlight assembly can employ a plurality of cold cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFL) as the light source.
A large number of lamps are mounted in the backlight assembly to improve the luminance of the display apparatus. For example, a display apparatus for outdoor advertisement such as a digital information display (DID) requires high luminance over 1,000 nits. To achieve such high luminance, the number of lamps mounted in a backlight assembly is increased and a tube current value input to the lamps is increased. However, when the number of the lamps and the tube current input to the lamps are increased, heat generated in the lamps is also increased. Optical sheets in the backlight assembly and a display panel are damaged due to the heat.